Misfits and Mischief
by ikanaide
Summary: Mikan had never thought her life would turn into a roller coaster ride when she'd entered Alice Academy. Passing the entrance exams were hard enough, who would've thought the school itself would bring her hell? Follow her as she deals with her seemingly heartless best friend, bitchy fan girls, social climbers, teachers from Hades and most of all Natsume Hyuga; the devil himself.


**A/N: _ikanaide_**here with my first ever story here on fanfiction. I love Gakuen Alice and esp love NatsuMikan so I decided to write an AU version of GA. Comments and criticism is wholly accepted as I love to know what I need to do in order to improve my work. Enjoy the story.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Move**

Mikan had no idea how she got herself into this mess. It seems that in a snap of a finger her life had suddenly become a roller coaster ride with endless loops.

She came to this school in order to be with her best friend and to prove her worth, but she had not the slightest clue that all this would happen to her. Never in her life had she been drowned in so much drama before, what's worse is that she was the center of this entire buzz along with _'him'_—of all people.

"Hotaru, are they gonna expel me?" she asked her stoic friend who was already summing up the events in her head and how to resurface from the sea of misfortune Mikan got herself into.

"I don't think so Mikan," was her reply, bringing a moment's relief in her had she not added, "…but don't think you're gonna get out of this so easily."

Mikan let out a heavy and disgruntled sigh knowing Hotaru was right. She was always right, but she always knew what to do. The mere fact that she would always be there for Mikan– even when she'd usually insult her and call her an idiot for most of the time because of her actions—had always given her comfort and assurance that she can count on her for support.

How she'll get out of this mess, she doesn't know. How all this mess started, well… _it all began on the first day of school…_

"Gakuen Alice," Mikan breathed out while staring at the majestic gates of the academy she had wanted to get into ever since Hotaru left their hometown a year ago to study here. She knew that the school was the most prestigious one in the whole of Japan and it's not over exaggerating. The facilities were maintained, the technology was always up to date, the dorms were made to suit royalty, the events were extravagant and the food… Hotaru would always bring her back Howalons from the Academy's special sweet shop whenever she came home for vacation. Mikan especially loved them and had once asked Hotaru if she could give her a year supply, yet she only received a smack at the back of the head followed by the statement, _"Baka, you think I have enough money for that?"_ But now that she got in, she can go have them every day as much as she wanted. She giggled as the thought of stuffing her mouth with Howalons made her taste buds tingle in delight.

Though, as much as paradise the academy was in terms of facilities, it was hell when it came to academics. Sure everyone knew that when you graduate from the academy it would be easier to get accepted into job offers getting you an almost immediate high position, but the path to that was never easy. Getting in wasn't also very smooth either. In order to get accepted in the academy you either have to be one of these three things: extremely rich, a genius or someone who posses' raw talent. In Hotaru's case, she was a genius and so was her older brother Subaru. In Mikan's case, it was raw talent… not to mention extremely good luck. How she passed the written exams, she had no clue, but she did sign up for the Arts department so it was probably her paintings and sketch that became the reason she got in.

You had to shed, blood, sweat and tears in order to graduate from the prestigious school. Rumor has it that a lot of students eventually drop out because of the strict academic standards, some even result to suicide when they could no longer take the pressure. Yet Sakura Mikan was here, ready to take on the pressure, not to mention surprise Hotaru. She just can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees Mikan inside, wearing the Academy's required uniform.

Putting her battle face on, Mikan threw a fist in the air and shouted, "Alright! Let's do this!"

This earned her a few glance and head turns from the other students around her who were chattering away while entering the academy. She heard murmurs like, "what the hell is wrong with that girl?" and "must be from the country side."

Mikan slowly lowered her fist and mentally slapped herself for an outburst like that. Well, nobody would probably remember her face anyway so she'll just carry on with her jolly old business and focus on her number one priority at the moment; to look for Hotaru. But just as she put one foot forward a loud shrill came from nowhere followed by, "It's Natsume-sama!"

"Eh?" was the first thing that came out of Mikan's mouth surprised by the sudden cry that was 5 times louder than her outburst a while ago. Just as she was about to shrug it off and proceed her way, she had noticed that the laces of her shoes were not properly tied. She bent down to tie them and was just about finished when she heard easy paced footsteps behind her that suddenly came to an abrupt halt. In that moment, she'd realized that someone was standing right behind her.

"You're in my way," a deep husky voice rudely stated.

Mikan froze and swallowed a huge lump that formed in her throat scared of who might be standing behind her. It could be a teacher, a principal or worst… the president of the academy.

Slowly, but surely she turned around and looked up (as the person behind her was quite tall) only to meet crimson eyes staring at her with boredom and disinterest. Those eyes were tantalizing. One look and you'd surely melt into a puddle. She was frozen and awestruck that she couldn't find her words anymore. Up until the person where those eyes belonged to, spoke.

"Did you hear me? You're in my way. Move."

The way he said it sounded like a command and a threat at the same time. It gravely shocked Mikan and snapped her out of her daze. He sounded like he owned the whole place and irked her to the core. Her face changed and cringed into irritation and anger. Just as she was about to say something the guy let out an annoyed, "tch" before shoving her out of the way. The force he inflicted was so strong it made Mikan loose her balance and fall to the hard pavement in a manner that was not so graceful.

Her eyes widened with shock and anger as this guy had not only been rude to her, he also embarrassed her in front of all these students who now started to whisper around her.

"Hey you!" she shouted at him causing him to stop in his tracks and look back towards her. "Yeah you, you arrogant little prick!"

This time she stood up, dusted herself and stomped her way over to him while pointing an accused finger.

"You think you can just treat other people like that!?"

His eyebrows shot up and his eyes were looking at her with interest, but Mikan could hardly notice as she was too mad to even notice that a crowd was slowly gathering around them. "What the hell happened to your manners and humanities!? Didn't your parents teach you your proper values on how to treat a human being properly!? Or are you yourself not human that's why you're being so rude!?" she barked on, her face turning red as emotion took over her body.

"Don't be so full of yourself! You don't own the whole school for Pete's sake! Learn your manners! Go to a Christian school if you have to and learn to treat a lady properly!"

She stopped ranting and was now breathing heavily while keeping her eyes locked on him. He stared at her for a few moments. How her hair was in a tangled disarray, how her eyes were filled with anger, how her nose flared, how her cheeks flushed the color of his eyes and how her knuckles turned white from how she clenched them a little too hard.

After a few heartbeats he finally spoke up. "Actually, I do."

Mikan blinked at his answer and her anger was then replaced with puzzlement. "Eh?"

He bore both his hands on his jeans pockets and said, this time making it clear for her. "I do own the whole school."

One of Mikan's eyebrows shot up and said, "Now you're just being ambitious," which earned a scoff from him as he slowly leaned down towards her while narrowing his eyes.

"You obviously don't know me, do you Polkadots?"

Mikan was about to remark when the name he called her by didn't go unnoticed by her sharp ears. "Polkadots? Where the hell did you come up with that—"

She stopped mid-sentence and recalled the moment he so rudely shoved her out of the way and how she ungracefully landed on the ground with her legs…

Her eyes widened in revelation. That moment when he looked back at her when she called him out, he probably got a peek of her underwear! Holy shit! This guy just saw her underwear! On the 7 days in the week, why did she choose now to wear her mini-skirt?

"Pervert! Don't you ever speak to me again!" she accused her face all red before she stomped pass him and head towards kami-knows-where.

Crimson eyes watched her back walk away from him. He was suddenly curious. Curious on whom this girl was and amused how she so much reminded him of someone nearest to him. Someone he would do everything for just to protect. Someone, being his sister.

He looked at the students around him and said in his usual tone, "Shows over, mind your own business."

With that said, the students around him started to dispel and walk away making sure not to give a second glance. Of course they all knew who he was and everyone who does wouldn't want to mess with Hyuga. They'd rather suffer Rei's cruel disciplinary acts than get on Natsume's last nerve. They swear, he could burn you alive by his mere stare whenever he was angry.

Natsume Hyuga clicked his tongue as Mikan's brunette hair disappeared into a sea of students her brown orbs that sparked with irritation etched in his brain. Why did she look so familiar?

**-End of Chapter-**


End file.
